our hero acdamia 1b
by brysianprovencher12
Summary: this story revolves the next generation of hero's the story revolves around the adventures of ex and class 1b and others like 1a


chapter 1:chossen few

this is a story about a hero whith a unusual quirk and his journey to be a hero and dealing whith his past.

well just my luck i've got a few days to practise my fighting style, "hey ex why don't you use your quirk" ruru said. well i've told you ruru because i can't use my quirk normaly .ruru asked "why" because the top hero told me not to "why" ruru asked because it is dangerus, "so your quirk demon is that powerful", ex said yes so sis stop asking that question and what ex was talking about is happing in a few days is u.a. high entrance exam well ruru "said we need to go to the store" ex said what do we need ruru said "we need milk and other stuff" well ex said that is my que to go. on the way to the store ex saw a park and felt sadness he did not have a normal childhood thinking about it made him mad and upset but it didn't matter how he felt on the matter but a voice chimed in _you can't help the past_ and laughed and ex said "shut up" he said _you can't shut me up i'm in your head_ ex said what ever and as he was just about to walk away he heard some people he heard them say you are worth less he went to find out who was being picked on and when he got there he saw a girl being kicked while she was down and he yelled stop and the kids said "why should we" and ex said "because i said so, so stop" and the kids said "how are you going to stop us" five seconds later they were running away and he asked the girl was she allright she said "yes, what is your name" he said ex the girl said "yune" she said so why were they picking on you she said "because my quirk dose not seam that strong" ex asked what is it she said "undetectability" ex said what a cool quirk ex was amazed and she blushed and said thanks and she asked "ex what is your quirk he said i can't really explain let's say it's a mystery she said ok and he asked do you whant to come to the store with me and she said "thank but no thanks " so bye and when he got back to his house sighed and said well i'm goin to train

about three days later the day came for the exam and he found out he would be in arena b with some strong looking people and he said in his head 'i hope i can keep my quirk a secret', well a guy said my name is chen ki and he started to boast how he is the main character and ex just sighed and ki came over and said "well you look like some one who could be a main character but this my story but you can be a side character" and ex walks away he thinks that he is delusional and the voice said _no but you are_ and ex thinks 'do not talk right now please do not talk right now' and a voice comes over the loud speaker and said " the exam begains now" and everybody ran but ex broke off from the pack of people to a different part of the test area where no one would see him use his quirk and after checking the area so he partially use his quirk

his arm transformed into a claw and he started to pound robots he had about thirty points when he heard a voice said that you must be evil he looked back and supprised he looked at the person in teror ki said "you must be a evil monster" ex said so you saw a part of my quirk just don't tell any body. ki said "why should i not" because you better not it's top secret ki laughed and said why is it top secret "because heros want to keep a certan villian from finding me" ki said "that can't be true" ex said it is so don't tell ok ex starts to walk away but ki trys to stop him to pick on him but he said "if im a monster then what are the actual monsters" and after that the same voice came over the loud speaker and said that the exam is over and after that but on a diffrent note ex saw white flames in the sky but a week later he got two letters in the mail they were for ex and ruru they said you got in u.a. high ex said out loud i'm glad and he said this is the first step on being a hero like hero cop

and thanked him and later that night ruru said i got in u.a. high and a little surprised and said good job and he said i did to and the next day would start there highschool life.


End file.
